Winterland Duel Opening
A Fanfic by Chong Kah How 11:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC). Story After several harsh battles at the Cosmos Tournament, finally the Inazuma Chronos were a few steps closer to their goal. But in the same time, the next stage where Fubuki want to make things right. The Inazuma Chronos were in their jackets as their prepared to entered the next stage, Winterland Station. "OMG! The walls are frozen!" said Noah as he look out the window to find frozen wall on their way up to the next destination. "Well, it is close to a snowy wonderland!" said Suzuno but then he sighed. "And how long you guys going to shiver?" Nagumo, Rese & Fey were seen shivering in blankets under the table. "Oh, s-s-shut yer t-t-trap!" said Nagumo shivering as Suzono sighed again. "Astuya! I'll get your memories back!" said Fubuki to himself in a corner. "Hey! Fubuki," said Endou calling out to him. Soon, Fubuki had a talk with Endou while Endou remind him about him not being alone in his quest. Soon, the group had finally reached their destination. "Yahoo!" yelled Noah & some others as they went out of the building-elevator & out to the snowy plains. "OMG! There's a penguin show here! MUST SEE!" said Noah rushes to the destination while dragging Fubuki along. Tenma & Ranmaru followed. "Hey! Better be back before afternoon," said Aki. Soon, the four reached the penguin show. Fubuki, Tenma & Ranmaru watched Noah as he began to act childish Again. "Ah, Its YOU!!" yelled a voice from behind. The four turned & saw Atsuya & Soka behind them. "Oh, it's.... you," said Fubuki as his amnesiatic brother get annoyed. "My you are SO...." said Atsuya as Soka pulls him away. Soon, Noah drag the three across Winterland until they reached a field of ice, no, a soccer field covered with ice. "Noah, this is...." said Ranmaru. "Call everyone here, it's training time," said Noah. Soon, everyone was seen on the field training, the Raimon Go got an easy start since they had a match on a field of ice before & for the others, well, still learning. "One, Two, And, Sliding Turn," said Noah as he was practising. "This is not to hard after all," Soon, everyone got the skills and some can already been decleared masters. Soon, Coach Kudou came with the team formation for the match. "OK, I will now announce the team for this match!" said the Couch. "Forward- Fey, Gouenji," The two forwards looked at each other with a smile. "Next, Midfielders- Kidou, Noah, Tenma, Tsurugi," "Roger," "Next, Defender- Tobitaka, Fubuki, Kariya, Lightning," "Yes sir," "Goalkeeper, Endou," "Yes sir," "Bench, Suzuno, Nagumo, Rese, Kazemaru, Fudou, Tachimukai" "Roger," "That's all," With that the Inazuma Chronos begun their training, all of them especially Fubuki who had a determined face all practise hours. The next day have come as the team are at the Winterland Stadium, face to face with Absolute Zero & their Captain, Fubuki Atsuya. "Huh, What with that scarf?" said Atsuya as he ask Fubuki about the scarf he's wearing. "Something from my past!" said Fubuki as.... The Whistle start on the match between Absolute Zero & Inazuma Chronos in the cold & snowy Winterland Stadium. The end Link: Noah Dreams, Inazuma 11: Chrono Breaker, Fubuki vs Fubuki Category:Fanfictions